A Love Story
by JeremmyKim
Summary: sebuah kisah cinta dimana sebuah piihan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilih. apakah hidup ini harus ada plihan ? kenapa dalam hidup begitu banyak pilihan ? apakah kita tidak bisa mengambi semua pilihan itu ? YUNJAE Fanfict
1. Episode 1 -Pertemuan Tak Terduga-

Title : A Love Story

Author : Minyoung a.k.a PandaMYP

Genre : Familly, Romance, Drama, Lit Humor

Ratted : T

Cast : Yunjae as always and many more

Warning : BL, BxB, No Edit, Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, etc

Summary : sebuah kisah cinta dimana sebuah piihan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilih. apakah hidup ini harus ada plihan ? kenapa dalam hidup begitu banyak pilihan ? apakah kita tidak bisa mengambi semua pilihan itu ?

* * *

**A Love Story**

**MYP Present**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Episode 1

-Pertemuan Tak Terduga-

"eunghh ..." seorang namja tampan cenderung cantik meregangkan ototnya yang kaku sehabis tidur. Melihat jam weker dinakas samping tempat tidur dan membelalakkan matanya melihat jam berapa yang tertera di jam weker tersebut.

"EOMMAA ... ANDWAE !" sang namja cantik langsung mengambil seragam dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brugh

Bruukk

Terdengar suara gaduh disebuah rumah sederhana dipinggir kota Seoul. Seorang namja tengah berkutat di dapur untuk dirinya dan anak semata wayangnya.

"EOMMA ! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN JOONGIE ?!" seorang namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong menghampiri seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan dirinya yang ia sebut dengan panggialan eomma.

"kau kira berapa kali eomma bkekamarmu, Baby Jae ?"

"ta-tapi eomma, sekarang Joongie terlambat sekolah"

"siapa suruh menonton film sampai malam ?"

Jaejoong menghiraukan ucapan sang eomma dan meneguk habis susu yang ada dimeja makan

"Joongie berangkat eomma" mencium pipi sang eomma dan bergegas pergi sebelum dia ketinggalan bus. Ohh tidak, Jaejoong tidak mau menunggu setengah jam hanya untuk menunggu bus berikutnya. Karena ketinggalan bus dan juga berakhir dengan detensi dari Song Seongsaenim, sang guru kedisiplinan disekolahnya.

JAE POV

Joongie terlambat bangun. Ini gara-gara film dari su-ie, Joongi jadi tidur larut malam. Awas saja nanti, bakalan Joongie panggang pantat bebeknya, biar ga semok lagi dan Joongie bisa jadi orang yang paling seksi di sekolah.

Hufth ... beruntung pintu busnya belum ditutup, kalau tdak Joongie tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Joongie nanti.

Ohh ya, kita belum berkenalankan ? maafkan Joongie, Joongie memang pelupa, hehe. Kim Jaejoong imnida, panggil saja Joongie. Joongie sekarang sekolah kelas 2 di Paran Highschool. Joongie sebenarnya malas disekolan. Kenapa ? karena kalo Joongie sekolah, para namja pasti suka liatin Joongie aneh. Terus para Yeoja juga suka sekali sentuh-sentuh bahkan sampai ada yang mencakar Joongie, Joongie jadi takutkan T.T

Entahlah, Joongie juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka seperti itu. Padahal Joongie tidak mengganggu mereka. Kenal saja tidak ?

Ahh, sudah sampai ternyata ? baiklah, kita masuk sekolah. Untung saja gerbangnya belum ditutup

"Joongie" ahh, Joongie hafal suara itu. Itu pasti suara si pantat bebek Junsu-ie. Awas saja, Joongie bakal cuekin dia karena udah bikin Joongie kesiangan.

NORMAL POV

"Joongie" suara melengking Kim Junsu terdengar. Sedangkan yang namanya dipanggil hanya elengoskan badannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan tersebut .

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbengon melihat reaksi Jaejoong pada panggilannya. Tak biasanya Jaejoong seperti itu, pa ia terbentur sesuatu ? ataukah Jaejoong sedang PMS ? batinnya. Oke, untuk yang terakhir sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Joongie, tunggu" Junsu menyusul Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong tetap jalan tanpa menghiraukan Junsu.

Sampai dikelaspun Jaejoong terus bersikap cuek pada Junsu. Membuahkan tatapan bingun pada teman-temannya. Tak biasanya sang ratu –atau raja- sekolah mem-puot-kan bibirnya dan bersikap dingin pada sahabat karibnya, Kim Junsu.

"Joongie, Joongie kenapa ?"

"..."

"ayolah, Joongie ... kalau ada masalah bicara padaku. Bukankah kita sahabat ?"

"diamlah ! joongie sedang kesal dengan Su-ie"

Semua bengong mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang sangat polos.

"kesal kenapa, Joongie ?"

"gara gara film dari Su-ie kemarin, Joongie jadi terlambat bangun"

"hanya itu ?"

"lalu apalagi, Su-ie ?"

"aku kira kenapa ? kalau begitu maafkan aku:

"ani .. belikan Joongie ice cream dulu" modus, eoh ?

"baiklah baiklah. Pulang sekolah nanti aku traktir"

"yeay, Su-ie yang terbaik" Joongie menghambur keelukan Junsu dan melupakan masalahnya. Dasar modus -_-

.

.

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren berwarna silver memasuki kawasan Paran higghschool. Beberapa pasang mata yang kebetulan lewat melihat mobil itu dengan terpesona. Mereka menerka pasti pemilik mobil adalah orang yang kaya dan tampan. Harga mobilnya saja selangit, pasti bukan orang sembarangan.

Sang pemilik mobil keluar dan tambah membuat yeoja juga uke menjerit melihatnya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang rupawan bak model Internasional, tubuh tegap berotot yang pasti memiliki abs yang sangat seksi dan juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif, perhotean, restaurant dan masih banyak lagi. Siapa yang tak kenal dia ? jung Yunho. Meskipun jarang hadir dilayar kaca atau media lainnya, tapi warga Korea pasti mengenalnya.

"kyaa~ Jung Yunho sangat tampan!" "Yunho-shi, lihat kesini " "aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho" itulah beberapa cuplikan teriakan para fans gila Jung Yunho. Sedangka sang korban hany acuh seakan sudah biasa mendengarkanitu semua.

.

.

"su-ie, joonie pergi ke toilet dulune ?"

"ne"

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tergesa. Sekaran dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat alaminya yang sudah pendam di tadi. Ow ... dan jangan sampai kau

BRUKK

Jatuh

"aww ... appo ..." dengan tidak elitnya Jaejoong terjatuh dengan pantat yang pertama kali menahan lantai. Sedangkan yang ditabrak hanya bisa melihat bingung Jaejoong. Bukannya dia yang menabrak ? kenapa dia yang jatuh ? pikirnya dalam hati

"ahh ... Joongie tidak tahan" dan tanpa diduga, celana seorang Kim Jaejoong basah

"huweee ... eomma .. joongie ngompol" sedangkan namja yang ditabrak Jaejoong hanya bisa terbengong. Anak sebesar itu mengompol ? dunia akan kiamat. Batinnya nelangsa

Sebuah tangan terulur dihadapan Jaejoong "Bangunlah"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Joongie tidak mau. Joongie mengompol. Huwee ... eomma ..."

Namja tampan yang diketahui adalah Jung Yunho kelabakan mendapat namja cantik dihadapannya menangis

"a-apa aku berbuat salah ?"

"ne ! hiks ... gara-gara ahjushi, Joongie jadi mengompol !"

TWITCH

Jika ini adalah kartun, maka akan muncul empat siku-siku dijidat namja tampan itu. Apakah wajahnya seperti ahjushi-ahjushi ?

"jangan memanggilku ahjushi. Apa wajahku terlihat tua ?" Jaejoong mengangguk takut.

"aish, jinja ? berapa umurmu ?"

"16"

"kau 16 tahun tapi masin menangis dan mengompol ?"

"i-itu gara-gara ahjushi ..."

"jangan panggil aku ahjushi !" Jaejoong langsung terperanjat mendengar bentakan Yunho. Dan kau salah besar telah membentak uri Jaejoongie tuan Jung, karena sebentar lagi ...

"huweee ... eomma ... Joongie takut ... ada ahjushi galak ..."

... Dia akan menangis.

Yunho tambah kelabakan melihat Jaejoong yang menangis

"y-yak! Uljima ..." sumpah ! demi idat lebar Park Yoochun sahabatnya dan demi kulkas Shim Changmin sepupunya, Yunho tidak pernah bisa menenangkan tangisan anak kecil. Ahh, ani. Haruskah dia bilang tangisan seorang remaja ?

Yunho teringat dengan ibunya yang dulu menenangkan sepupunya dengan permen dan dia juga ingan memasukan lolipop ke tas sekolahnya.

"apa kau ingin permen ?" Yunho menyodorkan sebuah olipop dihadapan Jaejoong.

Isakan Jaejoong berkurang melihat makanan manis favoritnya.

"hiks ... Joongie mau lima ..."

"ahh, sebentar .." Yunho merogoh tasnya.

"... puluh ... lima puluh"

"mwo ?!" tak sengaja Yunho berteriak.

Jaejoong terisak kembali mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"e-eh, ne ne. Nanti aku akan belikan 50 permen untukmu"

"yaksok ?" Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya. Yunho terdiam melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"yepeo" gumamnya pelan "tapi ..."

"ne ? ahjushi bicara apa ?"

"ahh, aniyo. Ne, aku janji akan membelikan 50 permen"

"yeay, gomawo ahjushi"

Jaejoong bangun dan berjalan dengan ceria, melupakan fakta bahwa celananya masih basah oleh ompolnya sendiri. Ckck, dasar uke polos.

* * *

A Love Story

**MYP Present**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

belum selesai ff yang itu, dateng lagi bawa ff yang lain. ff yang dulu males dilanjutin. kenapa ? ga ada yang review a.k.a bertebaran SIDERS (Silent Riders) dan juga kalo banyak yang respon, bakalan cepet update. Min janji

.

.

**SIDERS = LATE UPDATE**


	2. Episode 2 -Eomma, Joongie mengompol-

Title : A Love Story

Author : Minyoung a.k.a PandaMYP

Genre : Familly, Romance, Drama, Lit Humor

Ratted : T

Cast : Yunjae as always and many more

Warning : BL, BxB, No Edit, Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, etc

Summary : sebuah kisah cinta dimana sebuah piihan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilih. apakah hidup ini harus ada plihan ? kenapa dalam hidup begitu banyak pilihan ? apakah kita tidak bisa mengambi semua pilihan itu ?

* * *

**A Love Story**

**MYP Present**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Episode 2

-Eomma, Joongie mengompol-

Suasana tenang dikelas XII-B, seonsaengnim sedang menulis didepan papan tulis kemudian menerangkan materi yang akan dipelajari.

Materi hari ini sangat membosankan, entah kenapa Im seonsaengnim yang biasanya asyik diajak mengobrol menjadi sangat-sangat kolot dalam berbicara. Itulah yang dirasakan Kim Junsu, mana partner-in-crime-nya menghilang setelah tadi izin ke toilet. Apakah Joongie bolos ? tapi tak mungkin. Mana berani Joongie membolos pelajaran, apalagi sekarang bagian Im seonsaengnim, Joongie takkan berfikir 2 kali untuk masuk kekelas

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara pintu kelas yang diketuk membuat semua konsentrasi pecah dan dengan segera menolehkan kepala mereka keasal suara.

"permisi, Im seonsaengnim. Ada murid baru" kepala sekolah melongokan kepalanya kedalam.

"Ne"

"ada murid baru dikelas kalian. Silahkan masuk, Jung Yunho-shi"

Seorang namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung masuk dan beridir didepan kelas. Hening seketika.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda salam.

"Kyaa~" "Tampannya" "Jung Yunho ... duduklah disampingku" dalam sekejap suasana kelas menjadi riuh.

"Diam semua !" Im seonsaengnim memukul meja dengan rotan dan suasana kembali hening.

"Bagus. Jung Yunho, kamu duduk disebelah Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, angkat tanganmu"

Hening. Tidak ada Kim Jaejoong dikelas.

"Kim Jaejoong tadi izin ke toiler, saenim" Junsu memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Mwo ? bukankah sudah daritadi ?"

Junsu hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"tidak biasanya dia membolos. Baiklah, Jung Yunho kau boleh duduk ditempat kosong"

"Ne, saem." Yunho menurut dan berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang ada dibelakang.

"kita lanjutkan ke materi selanjutnya. Untuk kamu Jung Yunho, kamu bisa melihat catatan temanmu" Yunho hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

"hiks ... eomma ... celana Joongie basah ... hiks ..."

Ternyata, sang pelaku utama cerita ini sedang duduk diranjang ruang UKS sambi memegang sebuah ponsel pintar yang diletakkan ditelinganya. Sedang mengadu, eoh ?

"..."

"Tapi eomma, Joongie malu ... huwee ..."

"..."

"eomma kesini ! pokoknya Joongie ga mau tau, eomma harus ke sekolah membawa celana baru"

"..."

"Ne, eomma yeppeo. Saranghae"

"..."

"cup cup cup"

Ckck, tak tahukan kau Jaejoongie, eomma-mu sedang kedatangan bos-nya.

.

.

"Mian, sajangnim. Putra saya menelpon dan meminta sesuatu tadi" Pinta eomma Jaejoong yang memiliki nama lengkap Roy Kim.

"ada apa dengan putramu ?"

"putra saya meminta celana baru, karena celananya basah"

"ahh, kalau begitu pergilah. Sampaikan salamku kepada Joongie, ne ?" o-ow ... sepertinya ada apa-apa antara bos dengan Roy.

Roy hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan kepala lalu keluar dari kantor. Memacu mobilnya dijalanan kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tentu saja, sekarang baru jam 10 pagi, yang ada orang sedang ada di kantor atau di sekolah. Kecuali untuk orang yang suka membolos.

Hanya dalam waktu 30 menit, Roy sampai di sekolah anaknya setelah tadi mengambil seragam baru untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"eomma, Joongie ... dingin ..." Joongie menggigil karena efek celana basahnya.

BRAKK

Pintu UKS terbuka dengan tidak elitya. Siapa pelaku penganiayaan terhadap pintu (?) kecuali eomma sang namja cantik yang tengah menggigil sekarang.

"Joongie ?!" jeritnya panik melihat putra cantiknya tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"eo-eomma ..."

"Joongie baby, kamu kenapa nak ?"

"Joongie kedinginan eomma"

Dengan gesit, Roy langsung mengganti celana beserta seluruh baju Jaejoong dengan yang baru. Roy sekarang teringat ketika mengurus Jaejoong waktu masih bayi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Hanya tinggi badannya saja yang berbeda. Tapi, sikap dan perilakunya masih sama seperti bayi.

"Aigoo~ kenapa tidak Joongie buka saja celananya, hmm ?"

"Joongie malu eomma. Masa Joongie telanjang ?" jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Dengan gemas Roy mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang mendapat pekikan sakit dari Jaejoong

"appo eomma"

"siapa suruh kau begitu imut ?"

"ini semua juga berasal dari eomma"

"tentu saja anak eomma itu pasti cantik dan imut" Jaejoong langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya lagi.

"Joongie tampan dan manly eomma" protesnya dengan nada imut

"mana ada namja tampan yang mengompol ? mana ada namja manly yang menangis ?" telak ! itu pukulan telak dari sang eomma.

"Yak ! joongie tak akan begitu lagi"

"yakin ? apa Joongie ingat waktu Joongie ceroboh dan jari Joongie terkena goresan kecil pisau ?"

Jaejoong mulai mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Seketika Jaejoong terdiam.

**SRENG**

**TAK**

**TAK**

**TAK**

**Seperti itulah suara suara gaduh yang ada di dapur kediaman Kim. Sang ibu Roy Kim sedang berkutat didapur dengan ditemani anak semata wayangnya, Kim Jaejoong.**

**"eomma, Joongie ingin membantu" pinta Jaejoong dilengkapi dengan puppy eyes kebanggaannya.**

**"kupas saja kulit kentangnya"**

**"yang ini ?" Jaejoong menunjuk kentang yang ada dihadapannya. Sang ibu hanya menganggukan kepala.**

**Dimulailah Jaejoong mengupas kentang dengan pisau. Tetapi, belum lama setelah itu ...**

**SRETT**

**... tangan Jaejoong tergores sedikit pisau.**

**"huwee ... eomma ... tangan Joongie berdarah" Jaejoong menangis dengan kencang. Dia segera mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Jaejoong, anaknya.**

**"waeyo Joongie baby ?"**

**"huwee ... tangan Joongie berdarah eomma" adunya sambil memerlihatkan tangannya yang sedikit tergores pisau.**

**"aigoo~ ini hanya luka kecil Joongie baby"**

**"keundae, neomu appo"**

**"haish, ne. Kita obati lukanya"**

**Roy menuntun Jaejoong keruang tengah dan mengambil kotak P3K kemudian mengobati luka Jaejoong. Perlahan, isakan Jaejoong mulai mereda.**

**Sampai kapan kau akan terus menangis seperti ini, hmm ?" sang eomma mengelus kening Jaejoong lembut.**

**"hiks ... Joongie janji, ini terakhir kalinya Joongie menangis"**

**"yaksok ?" Roy menunjukan jari kelingkingnya. Pinky promise, eoh ?**

**"yaksokhae" Jaejoong menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking sang eomma.**

"i-itu ... Joongie ..." Roy setia menunggu alasan anaknya yang pastinya tidak akan masuk akal.

"tadi ada ahjushi-ahjushi yag menabrak Joongie. Jadi pantat Joongie sakit" adunya yang semuanya bohong. Hey, Mr Kim. Bukankah kamu yang menabraknya, hmm ?

"Jinja ? tunjukan pada eomma ahjushi itu"

* * *

**A Love Story**

**MYP Present**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Balasan Review

danactebh : ini udah lanjut. keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

lyvjj1 : kkk~ kalo dipanggil oppa ntar jadi GS dong. dan saya tidak suka GS :3. keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

Reanelisabeth : eomma-ku memang manis *digrebekk YJS* itu masi belum seberapa *smirk*. keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

dienha : Jaemma itu Polos cenderun oon *nahloh* kalo itu, dipikir-pikir dulu ne ? keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

Milkyu (Guest) : tuuuhhh ada diatas *tunjuk-tunjuk keatas.* keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

alby (guest) : aduuhhh makasih makasih ... Min tahu, Min itu lucu *digeplakk* ini udah update. lama kahh ? keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

Guest : iyakah ? makasih makasih. sengaja dibikin polos :3. keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

gina (guest) : ituu adaa *tunjuk Jaemma* polosnya udah overdosis xD keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

ShinJiWoo920202 : makasih makasih. Min tahu, sebagai keturunannya Min juga sama-sama imut -nah loh- keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

nabratz : hahaha *ketawa evil bareng changmin* banyak yang nyangka Yunppa beneran jadi ahjushi-ahjushi. liat aja diatas *tunjuk cerita* keep reading and keep review ne. Min masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian ^_^

* * *

Cuap-Cuap Min

eaps .. setelah balasan Review dari kalian, Min mau ber cuap-cuap sedikit :3 meskipun yang review 10 biji *apaini* tapi Min tetep bersyukur kok. kalo lain kali, masih banyak SIDERS. Min bakalan jarang update *ngancem*

hahaha, yang bingung sama Roy Kim, dia itu juara Superstar K4. ituloh, yang nyanyiin OST Reply 1997. Here is Seoul. masih ga tahu juga ? cari ke mbah google gih. pasti dikasih tau :3 *dilempar sendal*

nah nah nah, disini ga ada unsur GS sama sekali. karena Min tidak pernah menyukai GS. dan Roy Kim itu namja loohh . jadi, ini adalah ff MPREG.

yang bikin Min suka dan pilih Roy Kim sebagai eomma Jaejoong adalah couple Roy Kim yang sama-sama bermarga Jung. kebetulan yang indah bukan ? mau tahu siapa ? ada di chapter lain kok. tenang aja. mau clue ? oke oke, clue nya itu, dia bermarga Jung *iyadong* yang juga juara di kontes yang sama dan tahun yang sama. good luck, guys.

* * *

**KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEW NE. MIN MASIH BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARAN DARI KALIAN ^_^**


	3. Episode 3 -Perebutan Bangku-

Title : A Love Story

Author : Minyoung a.k.a PandaMYP

Genre : Familly, Romance, Drama, Lit Humor

Ratted : T

Cast : Yunjae as always and many more

Warning : BL, BxB, No Edit, Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, etc

Summary : sebuah kisah cinta dimana sebuah piihan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilih. apakah hidup ini harus ada plihan ? kenapa dalam hidup begitu banyak pilihan ? apakah kita tidak bisa mengambi semua pilihan itu ?

* * *

**A Love Story**

**MYP Present**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

-Episode 3-Perebutan Bangku-

"jinja ? tunjukan pada eomma ahjushi itu.

"i-itu ... Joongie tidak tahu dimana ahjushi itu eomma ..." cicit Jaejoong.

"kalau begitu, sekarang Joongie kembali ke kelas"

"temani. Joongie takut dengan Im Saem"

Roy menghela nafas mendengar keluhan anak manjanya ini.

"ne, eomma akan menamani Joongie yeppeo sampai ke kelas"

Joongie tresenyum dan mendapat elusan sayang dari sang eomma tercinta.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan pintu kembali mengganggu keheningan di kelas XI-B. Im saem langsung memersilahkan pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"permisi, seonsaengnim. Mianhae Joongie terlambat masuk kelas. Tadi ada sedikit masalah "Roy masuk dan sedikit ber basa-basi kepada Im saem yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran. Sebenarnya sedikit segan juga mengingat bahwa anaknya sudah telat lebih dari satu jam. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ? daripada Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mausk kelas ?

"ahh, ne. Gwaenchana. Silahkan duduk Kim Jaejoong"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tapi, ada yang berbeda.

"permisi, itu bangku Joongie"

Sang pelaku perebutan bangku –atau apapun itu- hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya kegirangan. Ohh tuhan. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi lihat ? semua yeoja terpekik senang melihat wajah tampannya yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"OMO ! ahjushi !" pekik Jaejoong terkejut. Bukankah dia adalah ahjushi yang membuat dia mengompol tadi ?

"hai" sapanya dengan menunjukkan eye-smile "apakah ini bangku-mu, nona cantik ?"

TWITCH

Sungguh, jika saja ini bukan sebuah fanfic makan muncul empat sudut siku siku disudut kepala Jaejoong.

"yak ! ahjushi ! tak bisa melihat ya ? Joongie ini namja, memakai celana ! dan jangan lupakan, bahwa Joongie ini cantik !" tegasnya. Sungguhm Jaejoong sangat tidak suka jika dirinya disebut cantik. Demi duck but Su-ie, sahabatnyta. Joongie adalah namja paling tampan yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia. Itu menurut sang eomma yang seratus persen BOHONG !

"mana ada seorang namja yang me-"

Jaejoong langsung memekap mulut Yunho menggunakan tangan lentiknya.

"huweee... ahjushi ... jangan katakan kalau Joongie mengompol" rengeknya dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya. Sontak semua yang mendengar kalimat polos dari seorang Kim Jaejoong langsung tertawa.

Jaejoong yang bingung menatap kearah eommanya yang kebetulan masih ada disana.

"eomma ... kenapa mereka ?"

Sang eomma yang menahan rasa ingin tertawa akhirnya meledak juga. Sang eomma pun tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan polos sang anak yang entahlah. Dulu dia mengidam apa sampai sampai mempunyai anak yang polos atau yaa jika kau menyebutnya bodoh, maka Roy lebih suka menyebutnya dengan kata UNIK.

"ish~ kalian semua menyebalkan!" Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Merajuk, eoh ?

Roy langsung mendekati sang anak untuk menenangkannya. Roy takmau anaknya merajuk dan berbuah pada penolakan makanan kemudian berujung dengan Jaejoong yang terkapar tidak berdaya diranjang pesakitan. Ok, itu berlebihan.

"sudahlah, Joongie. Bukankah Joongie bisa duduk dibelakang ?" Sang eomma memberikan pengertian kepada sang anak

"ANDWAE ! Joongie maunya disitu !" Jaejoong tetap kekeh mempertahankan tempat duduknya.

Roy memutar otak, bagaimana menenangkan anaknya. Jaejoong sungguh keras kepala, sama dengan ...

Lamunan Roy buyar dengan pekikan keras sang anak.

"Ne baby Jae ? waeyo ?"

"eomma kenapa melamun ?"

"eh, aniya"

"..."

"hai, siapa namamu ?" tanya Roy pada Yunho

Yunho yang asyik mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya merasa namanya dipanggil. Terpaku sejenak melihat wajah yang sangat familiar diingatannya.

"Roy Kim ?" bisiknya hampir tak terdengar. Tapi bagi Roy yang pendengarnya sangat tajam –karena dulu dia seorang musisi- bisa mendengar bisikan pelan Yunho.

"ne ? kau tahu namaku ?"

"kau ..."

Lamunan Yunho pecah karena deheman dari Im saem

"mianhae, jika kalian belum bisa menyelesaikan urusan kalian, maka kalian bisa menyelesaikannya diluar"

"jeoseonghamnida" Roy dan Yunho kompak menundukkan badannya dan berujar kompak pula.

"ah, aku akan pergi. Dan baby Jae, jangan rebutan tempat duduk !" Roy langsung memberikan pelototan terbaiknya yang dibuahi dengan pandangan takut sang anak tercinta.

"ne eomma" cicit Jaejoong.

Dan mereka memulai kembali pelajaran dengan Jaejoong yang masih misuh misuh melihat bangku kesayangannya ditempati oleh orang lain. Poor Jaejoong.

Didalam mobil, Roy masih memikirkan anak yang menyebut namanya tadi. Sungguh, Roy penasaran kenapa dirinya bisa dikenal oleh anak itu ? batinnya narsis.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukankah Roy menjadi musisi jauh sebelum anak itu ada ? itujuga karena anak itu seumuran dengan Jaejoong. Benar juga ? roy berhenti jadi musisi setelah mengandung Joongie dan hanya menjadikan musik sebagai hiburan bagi sang anak. Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dalam hal musik. Mungkin turunan dari kedua orang tua nya yang memang ber profesi sebagai musisi. Mengingat kedua orang tua pasti tidak luput dari yang namanya seorang ayah. Ayah Joongie menghilang entah kemana, bahkan mungkin saja 'dia' tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong sebagai anaknya. 'Dia' yang sangat Roy cintai, bahkan sampai sekarang. 'dia' yang telah membawa separuh jiwanya pergi dan 'dia' yang telah memberikannya seorang malaikat kecil nan lucu. Sungguh ironis. Tetapi, Roy tidak ma uterus terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Roy tak mau terlihat sedih didepan Jaejoong. Dia harus kuat, demi Jaejoong.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan setelan jas ber-merk sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen didepannya. Min sendiri bosan melihat tumpukan kertas putih segudang itu. Jika saja kertas tersebut berwarna-warni, Min tidak akan ragu untuk membuat semua kertas itu menjadi origami dengan berbagai bentuk. Ok, abaikan itu -"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Seorang yeoja cantik menampakkan (?) wajahnya dicelah pintu.

"apa aku mengganggu ?"

Sang namja seketika menolehkan kepalanya dari kertas-kertas yang ada didepannya dan tersenyum kepada sang yeoja yang ternyata adalah istrinya.

"sedikit …" jawab sang namja dengan name tag Jung Joon Young di meja kerjanya.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Jung Yoomi tersebut seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak sadar umur eoh ?

"jangan cemberut begitu, saying. Ada apa ?" Joonyoung bangun dan menghampiri istrinya yang sedang merajuk.

"tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi, oppa sedang sibuk. Yasudah tak jadi." Yoomi melipat tangannya dan menatap Joonyoung, sang suami dengan tatapan sedihnya. Joonyoung yang tak tega dengan sang istri akhirnya luluh dan mengacak rambut Yoomi.

"baiklah. Kau ingin makan dimana ?" Yoomi terlonjak senang karena Joonyoung mengiyakan ajakannya.

"di 7 Restaurant"

"kajja, kita berangkat" Joonyoung merangkul bahu Yoomi dengan akrab dan berjalan keluar dari kantornya.

"gomawo, oppa"

Tak sadarkah kalian ? jika hubungan mereka tidak seperti suami-istri ? melainkan lebih seperti kakak-adik ? entahlah, hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu, atau mungkin para readers-deul pun sudah tahu ?

Roy memarkirkan kembali mobilnya ditempat parker khusus karyawan.

"siang hyung. Apa Joongie baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Seungwoo yang baru datang.

"baik, celananya basah gara-gara mengompol"

"aigoo~ sebesar itu masih mengompol ?"

"kau seperti tak tahu Joongie saja ?"  
"benar juga"mereka tertawa berdua sambil berjalan memasuki Restaurant. Ya, Roy bekerja di Restaurant milik Choi Dongwook Sebagai manager sekaligus penyanyi. Memang pusing bekerja seperti itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ? itulah yang tersedia. Roy hanya menyanyikan beberapa lagu sambil mengamati pegawainya. Jika sudah selesai dengan semua itu, Roy akan kembali kekantor untuk mengechek keuangan dan lain-lainnya. Tak jarang, saat waktu senggang Roy akan membantu para koki didapur atau sekedar menjaga kasir. Pribadi yang ramah dan hangat membuat para pegawai betah dan menyukai sosok seorang Roy Kim.

"selamat siang" Roy yang memang menggunakan pintu belakang mendapat sapaan dari para koki dan mendapat respon hangat dari Roy.

"apa hari kalian menyenangkan ?" Tanya Roy dengan wajah ramah.

"tentu saja" sahut semuanya kompak.

"lanjutkan perkerjaan kalian" seru Roy semangat.

Roy berjalan pelan keruangannya untuk menunggu waktu makan siang. Jika sudah waktunya makan siang, maka waktunya ia menyanyi.

.

.

"yak! Ahjushi ! tunggu Joongie !"

Sekarang terlihat uri Joongie yeoppeo sedang berjalan –berlari- mengejar seorang namja tampan yang mendapat julukan ahjushi darinya. Hei! Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa orang yang kau panggil ahjushi itu satu kelas denganmu ?

"yak! Ahjushi!" jaejoong berteriak sambil memercepat jalannya. Jung Yunho menolehkan kepalanya sambil

"apa kau memanggilku ?"

Memasang wajah bodoh yang seperti ingin dimasukkan kekandang Gajah.

"ne, Joongie memanggil ahjushi"

"namaku bukan ahjushi. Jadi, aku tidak merasa dipanggil olehmu" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Joongie tidak perduli, pokoknya ahjushi harus menepati janji ahjushi"

Yunho berfikir sejanak. "janji apa ?"

Dengan tidak berperike-gajah-an Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan boneka gajag yang entah ia dapat darimana. Entah bagaimana boneka berwarna baby blue dengan belalai panjang itu bisa ada disebalah Jaejoong.

"yak! Bukankah ahjushi berjanji memberikan Joongie 50 permen ?"

"eoh, itu ? baiklah. Aku akan membelikanmu permen"

"bukan akan, tapi harus"

"ne ne …"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan kearah kantin untuk menuntaskan rasa lapar mereka juga membelikan Jaejoong 50 permen yang Yunho janjikan tadi.

Belum juga sebentar mereka berjalan, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa disana. Yang satu cantik nan imut dan yang satunya tampan nan manly. Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna.

* * *

**A Love Story**

**MYP Present**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**SIDERS = LATE UPDATE**

Min kembali lagi. dan sekarang ffn udah bisa dibuka lagi. yeaaayyy *ledakkin balon *sulut kembang api *potong pita

ok, abaikan yang diatas. intinya, Min kembali lagi ke ffn. hoho, untung otak Min seencer bang Changmin. bisa mengatasi internet positive. sebenernya udah bisa masuk ffn beberapa minggu kebelakang. tapi, Min males ngetik karena banyak tugas. maklum, anak kelas 3 -_-"

jadi, bagi kalian para readers-deul dan chingu atau siapapun yang suka sama ALS, kalian pasti bahagia banget. iyadong, Min juga bahagia bisa update lagi. hehe *nyengir

so, tunggu episode selanjutnya. kalo masih banyak silent readers, Min bisa lebih lama update lebih dari sekarang. *ketawa evil bareng Bang Changmin

*Tarik Bang Changmin

babay goodbay/?


End file.
